1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for gently transferring containers such as glass baby food jars from a hydrostatic cooker to carriers on an indexing conveyor thereby preventing damage to the containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Assignee's Lee U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,619 discloses a conventional double chain hydrostatic cooker for sterilizing and thereafter cooling containers.